


替身

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 阿透说想看但丁作为姬莉叶的替身风暴口嗨了一下就有了下面这篇沙雕文
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	替身

Nico的车停在DMC门前，尼禄刚好做完几单委托，来找但丁交代一下事项。  
DMC门旁矗立着一座暗红色的电话亭。  
“Nico，这座电话亭昨天有在这吗？”尼禄疑惑地上下打量了一番电话亭，扭头问Nico。  
“不知道，可能是新搬来的吧。”Nico正兴奋地专注于手里新得到的恶魔材料，含糊地应付了。  
管他呢。尼禄摸索出一枚硬币，他正好想要给姬莉叶打个电话，告诉她明天他和Nico就回福图纳。  
推开电话亭的栏门，尼禄愉悦地把手搭在了听筒上，将硬币扔进了孔里，却敏锐地察觉到电话亭细微地抖了一下，还听到一声若有若无地喘息。什么玩意儿？？尼禄皱眉打量一圈，没有异常。大概是错觉，他便把心底的不安压下，拨通了家中的电话。  
在几秒的寂静后，尼禄预期中少女甜美温柔的语调没有出现，而是一个低沉磁性的男声，“hey ，kid.”  
“fuck！！！”尼禄手一抖，差点没把听筒甩出去，那是但丁的声音,“但丁？？你怎么在福图纳？”  
“不不不，我不在福图纳，”但丁的语气里带了点哀怨，“你难道没发现吗，这个电话亭就是我。”  
“什么？？”尼禄的小脑瓜里充满了问号。  
“啊，就是今早没和一位女巫谈妥，那位法力高深的女性一气之下把我变成了电话亭。”尼禄没听出来但丁有一丝丝的焦急或烦恼，还是那么怡然自得。他一点都不担心自己变不回来吗？？  
但丁似乎听到了尼禄的心声，“别担心，这个咒语明天就能消除了。顺便说一句，你投硬币的动作实在太粗鲁，你不知那里其实是我的屁...”  
“停停停！！！”尼禄赶紧阻止，可惜晚了一步，那个词汇的一半还是从但丁的听筒里蹦了出来。他的脑海里又回荡起刚刚若有若无的喘息，只觉得它更加大声，更加清晰，更加淫秽。尼禄耳尖弥漫上一抹红。  
“...只是个玩笑哈哈哈哈哈哈，你也太好逗了，小鬼！”张狂的笑声从听筒里飙出，刺激着尼禄的鼓膜，完美体现了但丁成功恶作剧后的得意。  
尼禄把听筒捏得吱呀作响，“闭嘴！！快给我接通姬莉叶！！”他现在急需那位温柔可人来平复心情，“再让我听到你声音一秒钟我就把这座电话亭砸了！”  
“哦，尼禄...”但丁转而哀怨起来，活像个求而不得的苦情女二，“为什么你心里只有那个女孩呢，你就不能把我当做她几分钟吗？即使做她的替身，我也心甘情愿...”  
尼禄一阵恶寒。  
“嘟嘟嘟...”但丁开始模仿电话接通前的盲音，接着忸怩作态地掐尖了嗓子，模仿起姬莉叶来，“尼禄，是你吗？你们什么时候回来？”  
“....”听筒已经被掐出了几条裂缝。  
但丁仿得惟妙惟肖，也不只是从哪儿听来的这句，“你一直知道该怎么做，你...”  
“fuck u！！！！”

Nico扭头，瞳孔倒映着红色电话亭里炸起一道蓝光。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为但丁是红色，电话亭也是红色，所以但丁＝电话亭＝姬莉叶
> 
> 电话亭但丁其实没有打电话的功能


End file.
